A Journey Back In Time
by FaNime3k
Summary: This is the 2nd Chapter to my Pharoah's Promise......Sorry this chapter was going to be originally the Yami's unforgotton Past but its changed to Journey Back IN Time........


Yami's Unforgotton Past Chapter 2.

Yugi got over to the mall as quickley has he could with the help of Kaiba. They zoomed past the city and got over to the Domino Square Mall. Just before Tea went into the mall Yugi managed to call out her name. "Tea!" He yelled hoping she could hear him. Tea turned around. "Oh, its Yugi." At this point her eyes were getting narrow and turning a green color. "Wha? Whats wrong with me?" Tea could feel herself changing. "ugh..Whats...going..on!" Mai and Serenity saw Tea in what sorta looked like she had a bad itch on her back. Yugi saw what had happened and ran over to her. (Conversation between Yugi, Mai, Tea, and Serenity)

Serenity: Whats wrong Tea!

Tea: I-dont....know! Ahh! Its this weird feeling in me! I Cant controll it!

Yugi: Tea! Are you okay! Whats wrong?! (yugi could feel Yami calling out for him) 

(Yami: Yugi! Its the sign! - Yugi looked at Tea's forhead, it seemed to look like a deep green color that no one else could see but Yugi and Yami. It looked sorta like the sign for the Planet neptune - * If you watch Sailor Moon or hopefull you know what the Neptune sign looks like*)

(Yami: Yugi let me switch with you for a moment.) Yami nodded his head and let his Millenium item do its thing.

Yami Yugi: Tea. before when you and Joey had that little fight, did you feel something going inside you? Like a spirit?

Tea: what are you talking about! -still in discomfort - I-I. dont know! It just seemed like Tea was angry every second.

Soon Joey, Tristan and the rest of the gang came to see why Yugi was in such a hurry to get to Tea.

Tea: AHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT! - Tea shouted to the air -

Mai: Hurry Serenity go see if you can get a wet towel, shes burning up!

Serenity: Oh! Okay. Be right back!

At this moment, Mai was holding Tea's head up while Yugi was holding on to her arm. She had calmed down by this time and seemed to go into a deep sleep. 

(Tea in her Sleep)  
"Huh? Where am I?" Tea questioned herself. "Why am I here?" Tea was on the ground but slowly got up. She seemed to be what looked like downtown Toyko in the 1800's or so.

"Huh? Im comfused!" Tea looked around herself noticing that her friends werent around her. She saw people dress in kimonos.(however you spell it) Tea was enjoying the scenary of the old days, but she was still lost didnt understand what had happened. Just then she saw a beautiful woman sitting on a bench near a park. "Excuse me?" She asked politely. "Uhm..What year is it?" The woman looked at her. She had long flowing black hair, a pinkish reddish kimono, and her eyes were deep brown. The woman looked around her 20's or so. She looked at Tea oddly. Who doesnt know what year it is? "Its 1891." Tea looked at her as if she had seen a ghost. "You must be joking." Tea added. The woman once again looked at her as if she was stupid." Those are interesting clothing you have on. " She smiled. 

Tea gave her a questoned face then it quickley turned into a grin. "Oh thank you, yours too!" Noticing that Tea hadnt introduced herself yet and that the woman may feel kinda strange about this, she quickley told the woman her name. "Oh! Silly me. My name is Tea Gardner!" Tea gave out a cheerful smile. Even with that, the young woman still seemed very confused. "Oh. Nice to meet you Tea, my name is Mana Hatsuai(HOT-SOO-AI)" "Oh...Nice to meet you also Mana." Tea gave her a friendly look. At this point Mana seemed a bit more relaxed about her new friend. Right when Tea was going to ask her if she knew where she could find a phone, she noticed a familiar face walking towards her. "Bakura!?" The man jumped. "Aie! Uh....Who?!" He seemed frightened. He was a friend of Mana's. "Uh..." Mana looked at him. "Good morning Kunai." The man with the long whitish hair, with the cheerful eyes and the odd clothing was an exact resemblence of Bakura. Tea kept staring at him, at which this point he felt uncomfortable. "Uh...who is Ba-Kura?" Tea knew that this obviously wasnt Bakura, but he looked Just like him. 


End file.
